Eric's Return Chapter 5: The Decision
Eric's Return Chapter 5: The Decision Written by Dk64rules Return to [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Eric%27s_Return_to_the_Quest the page hub]? Part 1: Continuing... Guyton (Real): Welcome, possessed people! Here I decide your fate: do you work? Or do you die? People: YES. YES YOU DO. Guyton: Right then! Shadow Kids, chant me in! Shadow Kids: Great ruler, great master, great leader, great guy! Great Guy-ton! Great Guy-ton! Guyton: Yes! It is true! Now, back to deciding your fates...hmm...okay, people in the back, all the way up to... Thinks... Guyton: Green-Shirt Shadow Arm here, you work for all eternity! Chosen People: WE WORK FOR ALL ETERNITY. chosen people follow Unpersona to the left hall, where the Workfields door is. Guyton: So, Eric, Kiara, and John, you're left. And guess what? You get to die! Them: YES. WE DO. Guyton: Good then. Imp, take them away! Impersona: Will do, my lord. [Eric, Kiara, and John follow Imp to the Nuclear Blasting Facility, where they test the potency of new nuclear weapons. The NBF room also serves as the "death room." Impersona: Ready your cannons kids! And... cannons are loaded. Their target: our three heroes. Impersona: FIRE!!! blasts are fired. A huge smoke cloud erupts from the floor. When it clears, the three are not there... Impersona: Good. Very good. They have been disentegrated! Excellent work, kids. kids point towards the upper balcony. Imp looks over. Impersona: Wait, WHAT?! Part 2: And You Thought They Were Gone! Please! You Think We'd Miss a Cliche Like Surviving? Eric: Looks like your plan failed, Impersona. Impersona: But...you were controlled! Kiara: We only acted that way. We had The Orb of Sacred Shadow the whole time, ha! It dispels the power of the Shadow Kids! John: Time for a little time out, kid. and John jump from the balcony and tie Impersona to a pipe with Kiara's Battle Buddy rope. Eric: down It's time to talk, Imp. Impersona: Okay...Guyton keeps the key to his room in the podium he was standing behind when he was talking. Taking that to the tallest tower door will open it. Then, you'll find Guyton. Kiara: Okay! Let's go, guys. Eric: No...we can't leave him here. He might contact Guyton or something. I'm going to have to kill you, Impersona. Impersona: Wh-What? powers up his Shadow Arm, and the mist on Imp is pulled from Imp to Eric. However, after Eric de-shadow-izes Imp, Imp transforms! John: What's going on? kid form is exactly that - a form. Imp is really... Eric: Ameri! Ameri: Huh? What happened? John: Who's this? Eric: He was King Alkatraz's assisstant, but Merevelous killed him. I guess he was processed into a Shadow Kid. Kiara: Wait, he's not a kid! But besides that, Eric, how did you know that he was PROCESSED into a Shadow Kid?? Part 3: Twist of Teh Plot Eric: I...don't know...okay, now I'm seeing things...flashes of Mom...top floor...here! John: What? Let's go then! Kiara: Hey, I said that before! trio ran up the stairs, but not before grabbing the key from the podium. They reached Guyton's door. Eric: Okay, let's open this thing. puts the key in the lock. He turns it, and the doors fly open, revealing a pitch-black room. John: I'm going in! runs in, and disappears. Kiara: John? Hello? Hey! is heard. Kiara: Okay, I'm going after him! runs in, and disappears. Eric: Hehehehe...They're both gone... transforms into...Guyton! Guyton: That's how I knew Ameri was processed into a Shadow Kid! ???: Thought you could get away with that, did you? Guyton: W-Who's there?? ???: Everything you've done is nonsense. Stupid. Everything about you is reckless and ignorant. You leave an innocent person in charge of this place to carry out your evil orders alone? Then, you return, but still keep him in this false authority thing? The point, to kill Eric Four, and have no more interference in your rebuilding of the Void infrastructure. But, without keeping track of Merevelous's doings, you have no idea that- Guyton: That WHAT?! Who are you, goddammit?! King Alkatraz out from the darkness: That I, King Alkatraz, your brother, am alive. What lies ahead as the final challenge for our heroes...? What lies ahead in the battle between the brothers...? Where's Merevelous...? The end is near... Read Chapter 6 to find out the end! Category:Chapters